Over and Over
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: Whenever the enigmatic Johnny Rayflo disappears, his vassal can’t fight off the overwhelming urge to find him . . . even when the elder vampire keeps doing it over and over again. Charley AKA Chris or Cherry /Johnny


**Over and Over**

**This is a song fic(*Le Gasp* The horror!) that was inspired by the song "Over and Over" by Three Days Grace, I would suggest listening to the song as you read. When I first heard this song, I instantly thought of the relationship between Charles(Cherry) Krishunds and Johnny Rayflo. I was so inspired, that I even made a YouTUBE AMV about it, feel free to check it out if at your leisure.(Just type "over and over vassalord" into the YouTUBE search bar)**

**Anyways, the Vassalord series in in desperate need of more fan art/fiction so I've decided to write some. I hope you enjoy it!**

**SUMMARY: Whenever the enigmatic Johnny Rayflo disappears, his vassal can't fight off the overwhelming urge to find him . . . even when the elder vampire keeps doing it over and over again. Charley (AKA Chris or Cherry)/Johnny**

**WARNINGS: Male/Male, slash, BL, yaoi whatever you choose to call it, vampiric bloodsucking, and everything else already in the manga. *SPOILERS AHEAD* if you aren't up to date with the current chapters.**

***This story mainly takes place in volume four when Johnny leaves Chris after saving him from the Italian mafia("The Rain that Falls on Diluppo" part 1&2). If you haven't read the series this far, I HIGHLY suggest that you don't read any further.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vassalord, it belongs to Nanae Chrono and is distributed by Tokyopop. I simply write to show how much I adore the series! The song "Over and Over" belongs to Three Days Grace.**

* * *

_Master has left . . . again._

_I shouldn't be as worried as I am. He is an immortal vampire and he has been able to take care of himself long before I ever came along. He'll be fine, he always is . . ._

_But why do I have this overwhelming feeling that he isn't?_

_This time, for the first time, I saw both sadness and fear in my Master's eyes when he left. And as rare as that is, what scares me more is that I don't know is if that fear was for my safety . . . or his._

_For countless decades, we've been in this circle . . . a constant repetition of events that make up the interaction between the two of us vampires. He leaves, I chase after him, and then when everything seems fine, he vanishes without warning and begrudgingly I chase him down again. _

_Why do I do this?_

_In all the years that we've been together, Master has never told me what it is that afflicts him. In some aspect, I will always be a child in his mind, a child that he has to hide the truth from because I can't possibly understand what he is going thorough. Though I suppose I cannot blame him, after all there is so much I still don't know about the man that I've known most of my long life. Maybe that's why the fake smile he wears annoys me more than anything, it mocks me and hides the truth . . . it keeps me at an arm's length._

In his long life, Charles J. Krishunds often found his thoughts completely dominated with the enigma of a man known as Johnny Rayflo. Their relationship was a complicated one . . . and that was on a good day. The two men were each others' reason for living and simultaneously each others' reason for dying - well, _almost_ dying seeing as both men were immortal.

In any case, the dark haired man that made Charles' unnatural life so chaotic had once again made himself scarce - only days after his last disappearing act in which the elder had returned abused and practically ripped to shreds. He would never say it, but Johnny's violated body had honestly scared the impassive cyborg. Seeing his master so broken and having no idea who had the audacity to do such a thing still made Chris' blood boil. The only thing that had calmed him down that night was the soothing voice and gentle caresses of the elder vampire. Touches that could have easily led to much more if Johnny hadn't been the one to pull away . . . something that the over-affectionate man had never done.

That alone still had the blonde's thoughts racing.

_That night Master needed me. He asked me to cleanse his body, of what I have no idea, but I was more than happy to do it. Without his normal flamboyance or teasing, Master seemed so vulnerable . . . I probably would have done whatever he had asked me to. Seeing him so defeated weakened my resolve more effectively than any of his teasing, my normal protests and well-rehearsed objections didn't even occur to me as I tended to him. When Master pushed me away, even I was surprised how much it affected me . . . one look into those dark, morose eyes and I knew something was wrong._

_Over and over, he wrecks havoc on my mind. I'm constantly worrying about him and simultaneously plotting ways to kill the man . . . Master vexes me in ways no one could ever hope to come close to. He is the only one that can draw out the emotions I hide, especially the ones I hide from him. I fight to not just protect the innocent, I also fight to protect him. And on occasion he lets me, I think he knows that I appreciate the faith he has in me - that he doesn't always see me as the child he once took care of in a abandoned graveyard all those years ago._

_But when he leaves, I am always anxious. His absence, no matter how brief, reminds me of the all-encompassing void he left when he abandoned me as a child in the care of the church. Even now, decades later, I can still remember the ache I felt waiting for him to return for me. No matter how hard the nuns and preists tried, no other person could fill that space in my heart and I had to turn to the heavenly wisdom of God to find a reason to keep going. And it worked, I was saved, once again. I spent years devoting myself to a higher power, secretly hoping that the divine lord would bring me closer to the one that had saved me first._

_The man that my life revolves around, no matter how much I sometimes wish it wouldn't._

_In my mind, these thoughts continue to circle in an endless loop. My master that has so much power over my mind and body, a power that he has possessed for all these years. I may work for the Vatican, but I know where my loyalties lie and where I would go if I was forced to choose between God and Master. His own crimson blood is my life force, what sustains me and keeps me from falling to the level of the monsters that I hunt. _

_For reasons that I fail to grasp, this immortal life that Master granted me, would only seem like the endless torment it was intended to be without his charismatic and troublesome existence. No matter how much I curse my immortality, I am glad that I will always be with Master. His presence is strangely comforting to me, it never ceases to amaze me how just a few words from him can calm me or how quickly they can incense me to fight. _

_Or how they can render me completely speechless . . ._

When the elder vampire had arrived in that mob stronghold, a wave of emotions washed over the undercover holy man. Unable to even speak, he had simply given into the embrace of his Master as he always had. Finding solace in the familiar tangy and sinfully sweet taste of the crimson liquid that he greedily drew from his partner. So wrapped up in that carnal feeling, he had easily ignored the other occupants of the room, not caring who witnessed the reunion of master and vassal. Chris was too busy enjoying the small moans he coaxed out of the man and the hand threading it's way through his light hair.

_I fall under his spell over and over again._

_He has me trapped and he knows it, I can't break free and I'm not sure if I even want to. I mean, if it's so easy for me to fall into his arms, am I really fighting to break free from him?_

_It's like he leaves just to see how much it effects me, just to see how his absence destroys my world and unravels me . . . just to see the joy on my face I try so hard to cover up whenever we reunite._

These painfully true thoughts were once again stirred when Chris was left alone in that dark, unknown alley in Diluppo, after the two had escaped from Nulla and his men. Once again, the holy man was left watching his one attachment to the world disappear to God knows where. And once again, the cyborg was pained to not know where Johnny was going or why or how long . . . just once again left to wonder and worry until the laid back vampire felt like waltzing back into his life.

Over and over, this cycle continued, but for how long?

How long would the elder vampire keep his vassal out of the loop?

Or more importantly, how long would Chris put up with this?

Over and over both vampires continued to avoid one another and their true feelings. Both afraid what it would mean to admit out loud that the other vampire meant everything.

Chris tried to desperately stop the feelings he had. He knew that the church he served thought it was wrong to love another man, wrong to harbor thoughts of such a lascivious and lustful manner, but it didn't stop them from existing. He could banish them to the farthest recesses of his mind but they would still be there, haunting and teasing him every chance they got. Simply waiting for the iron resolve of the devout man to crack . . .

And they wouldn't have to wait very long, the vampiric agent of the Vatican already found himself slowly succumbing to the dark man - tempting him to the dark enticement made so enticing and harder to resist with each passing day.

Charles was in an ongoing and grueling war with himself to maintain his devotion to God and trying so hard not to fall for the man that made him feel truly alive.

_It's not just his blood I need, for I've wanted his presence near me long before I had the insatiable thirst for blood._

_He is far from virtuous, even though he is a former holy man himself. It's obvious that his lackadaisical and flippant manner greatly contrasts my own. He is an impulsive hedonist that cares nothing for how he inconveniences others or makes them worry._

_Yet here I am, once again waiting for him. Once again listing his faults over and over in my head, knowing that the second I see him they will disappear as evanescent as the man they are centered around. He will laugh at my worrying, call me the name I despise and then once again ask me if I'm hungry. _

_And once again, I'll reply with some recycled response and anger lacing my voice as I lower my head to his jugular vein, secretly eager to drink the nourishment only my Master provides._

_Over and over, in this endless cycle, Master leaves and I the faithful vassal blindly chase after him. Then he comes back and leaves again._

_However, I take solace in the knowledge that he always comes back. Convincing myself that it'll only be a matter of days until he's once again mercilessly teasing me or asking for some ridiculous trinket that has caught his interest is the only thing that keeps my sanity at times._

But this time, Cherry wasn't going to just wait. If the vampire thought his vassal couldn't handle whatever he was facing, Chris would simply have to prove to him that he could. He was a vampiric cyborg and he was more than just Rayflo's minion - Charles J. Krishunds was an agent of the Vatican that had single handedly hunted down some of the most fearsome monsters around the globe.

With those thoughts running through his mind, The cyborg regains his focus as he continues working on the VASSALORD case. . . reminding himself that he will see his partner again allows him to turn around and tear his eyes from the expanse of black sky that his master had just occupied. But even now as he heads to regroup with Craig and Harold, resolved to find what his Master is protecting him from, the same haunting thought goes over and over in his mind.

**_Over and over, o_****_ver and over_**

**_I fall for you . . ._**

**_Over and over, o_****_ver and over_**

**_I try not to . . ._**

**_Over and over, o_****_ver and over_**

**_You make me fall for you . . . _**

**_Over and over, o_****_ver and over_**

**_You don't even try to._**

-THE END!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, I was trying really hard to get into Chris' mindset. To be honest, as much as I adore Johnny Rayflo, I adore Cherry a little bit more(Mostly because of his characterization - he is so strict and logical except when he's around his Master . . . I don't know why, but it just makes me laugh).**

**The relationship between these two vampires is so intricate and refreshing to me that I could talk about it for days. Within the manga, it is obvious that Chris cares deeply for his Master despite how much he denies it. And Johnny seems to genuinely only care about Chris, going as far as to leave him to protect him from Barry. I don't think it would be assuming to much that Johnny feels that Chris is his saving grace, or as Barry puts it "the person that is slowly purifying him".**

**Anywho, I hope that you all enjoyed this as I had fun exploring the complex mind of Charles J. Krishunds. Maybe next time I'll explore Johnny's mind . . . **

**Later Days,**

**NINJA RENKA**


End file.
